The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. First-party content providers such as publishers, website operators, and application developers can monetize their first-party content by allowing sponsored third-party content (e.g., advertisements) to be integrated therewith. For example, application developers may bundle or combine a content requestor object with an application developed for a client device by inserting the content requestor object into the code of the application prior to compilation (e.g., using a software development kit) or by providing the content requestor object as a separate application.
Content requestor objects may be configured to request third-party content items from a demand side platform (DSP) such as a third-party content server or content selection service when executed by the client device. The DSP then auctions the opportunity for presenting a third-party content item on the client device to a set of third-party content providers associated with the DSP. Each content requestor object may be configured to request third-party content items from a single DSP associated with a limited set of third-party content providers.